


You've got a friend

by manesalex



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Good Guy Kyle Valenti, Kyle Valenti is a Good Friend, M/M, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, POV Kyle Valenti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael fights his discomfort with doctor stuff to ask Kyle for lessons on how to treat common human injuries/illnesses so he can take care of Alex when he gets hurt or sick.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048573
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	You've got a friend

“Alex had a cold last week,” Michael says as he sits down opposite of Kyle at Beam Me Up.

“Hey! Isobel is sitting there!” Kyle objects. They’re just friends, but he’s found that he actually likes hanging out with Isobel Evans. They’ve been meeting up for coffee on a regular basis ever since they ran into each other at Planet Seven.

Michael just rolls his eyes. “She’s not here yet, is she? Anyway, I need you to teach me how to deal with all the usual ways you humans get sick or hurt.”

Kyle finally looks up at him, “Why?”

“I told you,” Michael replies, “Alex had a cold last week.”

“And?” Kyle lifts his coffee to his lips. “He’s fine now.”

“It’s _Alex_.” Michael actually sounds worried as he explains, “He could have the plague and insist that he’s fine and can work through it. So I need to know how to recognize human illnesses and injuries and how to treat them.”

Kyle opens his mouth to object, but then he pauses, reconsidering. As much as he doesn’t particularly like Michael, he’s right. Alex is notoriously bad at taking care of himself. And, if Michael cares about Alex half as much as Kyle knows Alex cares about Michael, then… Well, at least that will be someone who will notice if Kyle’s best friend is trying to work himself to death. But he does have one more question, “Don’t you hate doctors? Why are you volunteering to learn from one? From me?”

“I let you run all the invasive tests you wanted to help Max,” Michael replies, sounding like he’s offended by the question.

“Yeah, but Max is-” Kyle starts. And then it hits him, “Oh.”

Michael looks extremely uncomfortable, but he nods and says, “Yeah, so will you help me?”

It isn’t even a question for Kyle. To help Alex? The one person who has shown up for him time and time again, in spite of everything he did to him? Kyle mentally goes through his schedule. He’s busy with work, weekly dinners with his mom, and whatever chaos the Evans twins and Michael Guerin are dealing with. But he finally says, “Monday evening. 8pm. At The Crashdown.”

“See you then,” Michael replies, standing up and starting to walk away from him.

“And Guerin?” Kyle asks, waiting for Michael to turn and look at him. “If you hurt him-”

“If I hurt him,” Michael cuts him off. “Anything you want to do to me can’t be any worse than knowing I’ve hurt him.”

Kyle is still trying to process what Michael said when the door closes behind him.


End file.
